


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot while I get more feelsy for my other KevEdd stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin worked really, _really_ hard for months to get the hang of this stupid guitar, and even know he was having reservations. He was a senior in high school, and he was running out of time. School was nearly ending; they'd be graduating soon. If he didn't do it now, he'd never get the chance to again. After all, Double Dork was leaving the state and moving clear across the country to some fancy pants degree, while Kevin himself was going to stay on this side but move higher North. They'd be on two different sides of the world, really. It was now or never.

He grabbed the guitar, looped it around his shoulder and made his way to school. He didn't care if everyone found out his true feelings; he was done with this assholes after today. They could mock him all they wanted. Revving up his bike, it roared to life and he took off to campus, heart pounding in his ears. He skid his bike into a parking spot and tossed the helmet onto the seat. Gotta find him, gotta find him, gotta find him. Quickly, he hurried through the halls, scoffing when he had no luck in finding him. He chewed on his lip before snapping his fingers and heading towards the AV room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he burst in. "I need your help!"

 _"Attention Students! Will everyone please file into the auditorium for an important meeting. That is all thank you!"_ Assistant Principal. Seniors laughed as they made their way in, taking their seats. Eddward Vincent sat with his best friends. Eddy and Ed. The trio were heading to California together, all three lucky to have gotten into school's close by. Edd was pleased that some consistency would remain in his life.

Announcements from the Principal were standard. The students had to know their Alma Marta, and then they'd be dismissed. As the Seniors filed out, the strings of a guitar could be heard echoing from outside, near the bleachers. Someone's voice echoed over the school. Seems the AV club had placed some speakers here and there.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Eddward knew that voice. He tore away from his friends and followed it.

_"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?"_

He rounded the corner quickly, disposing of his bookbag. It was thrown to the ground precariously. Eddward's heart beat rapidly in his chest.

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be."_

Almost there, Edd. Almost there!

_"Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you."_

THERE! Eddward panted as he stood at the top of the bleachers. Down below him, standing on the tracks was Kevin. Mouth to microphone. Eddward quickly ran down the steps, taking two or three at a time.

Kevin saw him coming but continued. _"Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life, too for I can't help falling in love with you..."_ Eddward came running to him, leaping over the railing and threw his arms into Kevin's, hugging him tightly. Half the school had followed after the voice. They hugged tightly, a smile on Kevin's face. "For I can't help falling in love with you..."

"It's about time, you idiot," Eddward said. "It's about time."


End file.
